Andy Barclay: Through the Years
by PotCFan101
Summary: WARNING: This story includes real life controversial people and events. Read at your own risk. This is a prequel to Cult of Chucky Rewritten that documents all the important incidents in Andy Barclay's life, starting from the end of his time at Kent Academy, all the way to visiting Harrogate in 2017, and includes his time of enlistment in the military, and new friends that he made.


_Prequel to Cult of Chucky Rewritten, focuses on Andy's time the moment he graduated Kent, all the way to 2017._

 _Kent Military Academy_

 _October 1998_

Andy Barclay fired off another round from his rifle, striking the paper target. Though he couldn't see what area he hit, he could still hear the satisfying smack of paper meeting lead. Andy fired off three more rounds, then pressed a button, shifting the target towards him. Barclay pulled off the paper and saw holes at the six, eight, and two nines.

"Nice to see you're still practicing." Andy turned around, seeing Kristen De Silva. It had been a month since Chucky attacked the academy, and Barclay and De Silva had began dating. "Still keep both eyes open?"

"Of course." Andy replied. "How are you holding up?"

"It's been a month, Andy. The wound has healed." Kristen smirked. "Still hurts like a bitch though." Andy chuckled, and began to lean in to kiss his girlfriend.

"Barclay, Barclay!" A child's voice screamed, prompting to Andy and Kristen to stop and turn, seeing an eight year old boy running towards them.

"Sometimes, Tyler, you can be a pain in the ass." Andy groaned. "And you know my name's Andy, just like how I know your name's Ronald."

"I gotta go. I'll see you later Andy." De Silva said, walking away.

"Sorry, Andy, but you gotta see this!" Tyler exclaimed, pulling out a newspaper. "Just look!" Andy snatched the paper and read the headline. **Newly Wed Couple Blame Killer Dolls?**

"What the Hell?" Andy asked out loud, and looked at the pictures. On the front page showed a man and a woman, not much older than Andy himself, while the other picture showed a photo of a Good Guy doll, crudely stitched together, and another doll that was burnt to a crisp. Both appeared to be in a graveyard.

"I thought Charles was dead." Tyler said, worried.

"I shouldn't be surprised." Andy muttered. "That's the third time he's come back. Judging from the stitches, someone must have put him back together after we dumped him in that fan."

"But who would want to?" Tyler asked. "Charles is bad!"

"I don't know." Andy admitted. "But it might be whoever the female doll is…"

"The paper said that two people named Jade and Jesse claimed Charles and another doll named Tiffany chased them all the way to New Jersey." Ronald added. "According to the news, that was where Charles was buried before he became the doll."

"Interesting." That was all Andy was able to say. He needed to sit down, and fast. It seemed that every time Chucky was destroyed, he still came back. Although the paper appeared to show that Chucky was dead again, Andy couldn't help but wonder: what if he came back again? Would he go after Andy again? Or Tyler, or Kristen? Barclay decided if that doll ever showed up again, he'd be ready for him. And when that time came, he'd make sure he couldn't come back.

 _Three Years Later_

 _September 11th_

Andy was in the mess hall, deciding to have a bowl of frosted flakes for the morning. He sat down in his usual spot at the table, which had become nearly empty because the other kids wanted to stay away from stories of a killer doll. While Andy was eating, he heard footsteps behind him.

"Got any room for one or two more?" Kristen asked. Andy turned around, smiling. Next to De Silva was Tyler.

"Of course." Andy replied cheerfully. Barclay's friends smiled and sat down next to him, eating their breakfast in silence. After a while, Andy looked up at the television, wondering what the news said. On the video, it appeared to show the World Trade Center in New York, with a plane in the distance flying toward it. Andy frowned, checked the date. It was Tuesday, September 11th, at 8:44 AM.

"Sergeant Clark, could you turn the volume up?" Andy requested. Clark obliged, and turned the TV up so that everyone in the hall could hear.

" _...As you can see, it appears that US Airlines Flight 11 is flying_ towards _the World Trade Center, aiming for the North tower. It was already reported that the plane had been hijacked, as Flight 11 was originally supposed to fly to Los Angeles…"_ Even with the television blaring, some people could not believe what was happening out of confusion. Two minutes later, on live television, the plane crashed into the building, watching the North tower fall as if it was made of sand. Andy, Tyler, and Kristen watched in stunned silence. Kristen dropped her spoon, causing it to clatter on the floor.

"I thought we had seen everything…" Kristen whispered. "What, with the doll…"

"I thought so too." Andy admitted, attempting to comfort De Silva. Nobody spoke a word in the mess hall, they were too shocked. Someone could even hear a pin drop.

" _We are receiving reports that the President has been notified, as he is currently visiting an elementary school in Florida…"_ The news continued, but Andy was barely listening. He was too stunned to comprehend what was going on. The time must have passed quickly, because when he finally looked at the television again, it was 9:03 AM, and showing another plane crash into the second tower.

" _I repeat, Flight 175 just crashed into the South tower…"_ The shock came back in full force, with some of the Academy's students throwing up. Andy himself was feeling dizzy, while he noticed that Tyler had his head buried in his hands.

"Tyler, what's wrong?" Andy asked.

"My dad flies planes." Tyler said, while sniffling. "Do you think he-?"

"No." Andy said firmly. "He doesn't fly those planes. I'm sure he'll be alright."

"But why would someone do this?" Tyler asked.

"I don't know." Andy admitted. "Maybe some people are just angry at us, and taking it out through violence." For Andy, the next hour or so felt like an eternity. The President gave a speech from Florida about the attacks being an act of terrorism. Another plane, Flight 77, crashed into a side of the Pentagon, killing over one hundred people. Both of the Twin Towers completely collapsed in about an hour. At 5:20 PM, Andy heard the entire World Trade Center had collapsed after burning for hours. At that point, Andy couldn't do anything but stare in stunned silence, somehow making his way to his dorm room after a couple hours. With nothing else to do, Andy turned the television on, just in time to hear a speech from the President at 8:29 PM.

" _Good evening. Today, our fellow citizens, our way of life, and our very freedom came under attack in a series of deliberate and terrorist acts…"_ Andy listened intently, wondering what the president would say. Sure, he didn't think much of George W. Bush, but he was the president, and the president did deserve respect. As Bush's voice droned on, Andy could do nothing but stare at the screen in silence, giving the television his undivided attention. " _...And we stand together to win the war against terrorism. Tonight I ask for your prayers for all those who grieve, for the children whose worlds have been shattered…"_ It was in that moment that Andy felt as if he needed to do something. He couldn't just stand by and watch as there were men willing to die for the country, while he did nothing. In a way, Andy was reminded of Chucky, and how he didn't just stand by and let that murderous doll transfer his soul into Tyler's body. From that moment on, Andy made the decision that once he's finished at Kent, he would join up with the Army. It was only one more year, and then he would fully enlist. Because in the end, this wasn't like a doll going after a little boy. This was about fighting for the rest of America. And he would be damned if he would just sit idle while others fought for him.

 _In 2002, Andy and De Silva graduated from Kent, and enlisted in the military. From there, their relationship ended, as it just didn't work out._

 _In 2003, Andy completed his training, and was deployed to Iraq, after President Bush assumed that their president, Saddam Hussein, was harbouring a terrorist responsible for September 11th, as well as keeping nuclear weapons._

 _Fallujah, Iraq_

 _December 22nd, 2004_

Andy waited, with bated breath, for his target to exit the building. After enlisting in 2002, Andy had joined the Navy SEALS, and became an accomplished sniper. At the moment, he had heard that there was a potential attack on the ground troops, and had been waiting for almost half an hour on the roof of a nearby building. Just as he was about to leave, the front door opened, and out stepped the person Andy was supposed to keep an eye on. The only problem was, the woman appeared to be a nun. Andy frowned, and looked through his scope again. The woman was undoubtedly dressed as a nun, but she was also carrying two hand grenades with her. As much as it pained him, Andy fired off a single round, striking the woman in the head. The woman fell, dead, with the grenades not gone off. Andy sighed, and stood up, dismounting his rifle.

"Holy shit, that's good fucking aim." Andy turned around, seeing another sniper in his unit, Chris Kyle. Andy and Chris met during training a few months back, and quickly became friends. "How'd you pull that off with both eyes open?"

"I knew this girl named Kristen." Andy replied, thinking back to De Silva. She had also joined the Navy, but was assigned to a different unit. "She taught me how to aim right."

"Damn good girl, by the sounds of it." Chris said. "Speaking of, that reminds me: my wife sent me a movie back from the States. Looks like Christmas came early. Wanna see it once we get back?"

"Hell yeah, man." Andy exclaimed. "It's been way too long since I've seen a movie." Andy and Chris finished watching the patrol, and were soon picked up to go back to the camp, where they discovered that the movie wasn't in Kyle's locker. After walking around for a bit, Chris and Andy entered one of the tents, hearing loud music.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Andy asked out loud.

"You dickheads raided my locker?" Chris added.

"Hey Barclay, shut the fuck up!" One of the soldiers in the front yelled. "You're gonna make us miss the good part!" Without anything else to do, Andy and Chris sat down, while the movie played a scene that appeared to be Santa walking through a graveyard. The man was talking on the phone with who was assumed to be his girlfriend, saying she was breaking up with him. Out of nowhere, a knife stabbed out of the man's bag, causing toys to fall out. "Santa" yelled in frustration, kicking the toys, and that's when Andy saw him.

 _On the TV was the image of Chucky leaning against a gravestone, with the man dressed as Santa looking at him. As "Santa" kept staring at Chucky, he didn't notice the female doll, Tiffany, sneaking up behind him, until it was too late and she wrapped a slinky around his neck. Chucky stood up, and with a yell, slashed through the man's stomach, revealing pillows to make him look fat._

" _I knew it!" Chucky yelled, ripping off the man's beard. "You're not real!" The man sat there for a second, then fell to the ground, as Chucky had also slit his throat._

" _You were never real!" Tiffany said as the man choked on his own blood. "You know what that kind of disappointment can do to somebody?"_

" _Do you have any idea how that can FUCK with your mind?!" Chucky screamed, repeatedly stabbing the man in the Santa suit while Tiffany laughed._

Suddenly, Andy felt sick. The doll, that voice… it was all coming back to him. It had been six years since he had been attacked by Chucky, and Iraq was the last place he wanted a nightmare. Quickly, Andy made his way out of the tent, pushing past the other soldiers, and got outside, throwing up the contents of his lunch. He instantly regretted eating that beef patty from the MRE. Just as Andy finished emptying his stomach, Chris came back out.

"Andy, are you alright?" Chris asked, with genuine worry.

"No, I'm not." Andy said truthfully.

"Movie too scary?" Chris asked.

"Something like that." Andy replied, before sitting down. "What movie was that?"

"It's called _Chucky Goes Psycho_." Chris explained. "It starred Jennifer Tilly, the same actress who played Joe's wife on _Family Guy_."

"Why would they do that?" Andy wondered. "Why would they make a movie about that?"

"Why not?" Chris asked. "It made money back in America."

"You don't understand." Andy said, taking a deep breath. "You remember that urban legend of Chucky back in the 80s?"

"Yeah, a boy said his doll was possessed by Charles Lee Ray…" Chris connected the dots. "Oh. That was you?"

"Yes." Andy admitted. "He killed my babysitter, and my foster parents, and dozens of others."

"But, he can't be real, right?" Chris asked. "You were just a kid. Are you sure it wasn't something else?"

"HE WAS REAL!" Andy yelled, startling Chris. After a moment, Andy calmed back down. "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap. I'm just… going to go to bed. See you in the morning." Andy walked off back to his tent and curled up in his sleeping bag. That night, Barclay didn't sleep at all, as he was thinking too much about the doll. The next day, Andy lost focus, and was repeatedly missing shots. Luckily, later that day, it was announced the battle in Fallujah was over, and once he was offered the chance, Andy went back to the US, where he helped take care of his mother for a while.

 _In 2005, Andy finally got around to looking up the incident surrounding the movie about Chucky, discovering that apparently, Chucky and Tiffany were brought to life somehow with an artifact called the Heart of Damballa. Unfortunately, that was all he found, aside from the body count._

 _In 2006, Andy travelled to Hollywood, attempting to speak with Jennifer Tilly about the Chucky movie she was in. The trip was a waste, as he was assumed to be paparazzi or a crazed fan, and was dragged away by security. It didn't take long for Andy to deduce that Tiffany must have transferred her soul into Tilly._

 _In 2007, Andy reunited with his foster sister, Kyle. They caught each other up on what was going on with their lives, and promised to keep in touch if anything ever happened, or if Chucky came back._

 _In 2008, Andy was surprised by a brief visit from Chris Kyle in Chicago. The two talked a bit over what had happened in Fallujah, with Andy talking about how he once got a perfect score with eyes open at the academy, and Chris told him of his greatest shot that was taken earlier that year. Eventually, Chris left and went back for another tour in the Navy._

 _In 2009, Andy found out that Kristen De Silva was locked up in Harrogate. Apparently, she had also seen Chucky Goes Psycho, only she had burned her house down to make sure the doll wouldn't get to her. What was most interesting was that he found out that another of Chucky's victims, Jade Kincaid, was also locked up there, after her husband, Jesse, died in a car accident, and she killed her baby. Though he was a bit busy, Andy made a mental note to visit them both…_

 _Harrogate Institute_

 _2010_

Andy walked into the mental asylum, preparing to meet someone. Walking to the front desk, he met a male nurse, with his name tag reading "Carlos".

"Good morning." Andy greeted briskly.

"Morning, sir." Carlos said. "Are you visiting?"

"Yes, I'm here to see one of the patients." Barclay replied. "Glen Tilly."

"Of course sir, I'll let Doctor Foley know immediately." Carlos announced, getting up and leading Andy to the visiting room. After a few minutes, an older man with silver hair, presumably Doctor Foley, came in, leading the patient, Glen Tilly. Glen appeared to be eight years old, with bright orange hair. _Just like Chucky_ , Andy realized.

"I'd like to speak to him alone. Please?" Andy requested.

"We'll be right outside." Foley said, and he and Carlos left the room.

"Who are you?" Glen asked.

"I'm Andy Barclay." Andy answered. "So, what'd you do to end up in here?"

"You wouldn't believe me." Glen muttered, looking down at the floor.

"Try me." Andy tested.

"A couple months ago, on my birthday, I received a mysterious package." Glen began. "There was no return address, and inside was a doll's arm. The arm came alive and attacked me. No one believed me, not even my mum or sister."

"I believe you kid." Andy decided.

"You do?" Glen asked, confused.

"Something similar happened to me when I was your age." Andy explained. "I once had this doll named Chucky, who was possessed by the soul of a serial killer. I've seen dolls come alive before." While speaking, he noticed Glen kept looking away when he mentioned Chucky.

"You know who he is, don't you?" Andy asked. Glen looked up.

"I know more than him." Glen admitted. "Chucky is my father. I was originally born in 1998, but I became human during a voodoo pregnancy, so my age is accelerated." Andy was taken back. He had no idea Chucky even had the proper equipment, so to speak.

"Then why did he attack you?" Andy asked.

"Because I didn't agree with him on killing." Glen mumbled. "I think violence is bad."

"I see." Andy said, standing up. "Do me a favor: if your father ever comes back, or tries to kill you here, you let me know. Can you get to a phone?"

"Oh yeah, or I can hack Carlos' computer." Glen smirked. "I'll have to be discreet, like post an article on a tabloid site."

"Good." Andy said, shaking Glen's hand. "You'll be my eyes and ears here. I'll be just a call away." Andy walked away and left the room, telling Foley he was done, and drove back to his cabin. He would visit again to see De Silva and Jade, eventually…

 _In 2011, Andy joined the SEALS again, discovering that he had nothing else to fight for. From there, he had moved from being a sniper to being part of the SEAL Team Six, tasked with finding Osama Bin Laden…_

 _May 2nd, 2011_

"Give me a location, asshole." One of the members of the Six ordered, waterboarding a member of Al-Qaeda. They were a few clicks from a village, and had nabbed the guy while on a walk outside the town. "Tell me where Bin Laden is, and I'll stop." The terrorist squirmed underneath the soaked cloth, but he wouldn't say anything. Andy was leaning against a wall, getting bored.

"Okay, fuck this." Andy said, tearing the cloth off. The terrorist was about to get up, but Andy pulled out a knife, stabbing the man in a hard to reach area. The terrorist howled in agony, as Andy twisted the knife further in. "I've been taught by someone on which are the most sensitive places of the human body to stick. If you don't tell us where your leader is, you're going to experience unendurable pain." The terrorist began screaming in Saudi Arabian.

"He's saying Abbottabad, Pakistan." One of the members of the team said, who understood the language.

"Great." Andy pulled the knife out, but then another of the SEALS shot the terrorist in the head.

"Jesus Barclay, you learn that in the academy?" One of his friends, Rob O'Neill, asked.

"Something like that." Andy replied, thinking back to Chucky. "We have what we need. Let's move.

In about an hour, SEAL Team Six arrived in Abbottabad, just outside Bin Laden's compound.

"Ready?" The team leader asked.

"Let's do this." Andy declared, with O'Neill agreeing. The team leader nodded, and kicked down the door.

"Spread out." The leader said, and Andy and Rob took the flight of stairs in the basement, activating their night vision goggles.

"Hold." Andy whispered, bringing up his hand in a fist, since he heard voices down the corridor. Andy fired two shots, downing a terrorist.

"Upper levels are clear." Andy heard the team leader say through their headsets. Andy and Rob continued to move through the compound, picking off anyone they deemed as a threat. Suddenly, Andy and Rob saw movement in a doorway, and in a split second, Andy fired a shot through the figure's chest, causing him to fall to the ground. They both heard screams, and Rob went in to reassure any civilians that they were safe. Andy approached the body, turning on a flashlight and identifying the face. The man had a long black scraggly beard, with white in the middle, and wearing a turban. It undoubtedly looked like Osama Bin Laden, the leader of Al-Qaeda.

"Team Leader, I think we got him." Andy said, firing a few more rounds into the body, and a final round to the head. Eventually, the team leader and the rest of SEAL Team Six came down to the basement, inspecting the body.

"Holy shit, Barclay, you got him." Team Leader said, playfully punching Andy in the shoulder. "Hey, first round's on me."

"Thanks man." Andy said, as the SEALS escorted the civilians out of the compound, and left Pakistan in a helicopter. Once Andy returned to the States, he left the SEALS a second time, but promised that if ever need be, he could be called in again. Andy returned to Chicago, setting up a gun shop partly to have some type of civilian job, and to be prepared if Chucky ever returned, like Glen was afraid of.

 _In 2012, Andy had officially opened his shop, where he also bought an apartment on the floor above, for when he wasn't at his cabin. Over the months, he had heard of the attack on the US Embassy in Benghazi, Libya, and while that angered him, it wasn't enough to send him back to the Middle East._

 _In 2013, Andy was looking through that tabloid site Glen had suggested, and discovered that a woman named Nica Pierce was accused of murdering her family, with her claiming that is was the work of a doll named Chucky. Instantly knowing that Nica was innocent, Andy raced to the courthouse, hoping that he could somehow be there to prove Nica was telling the truth. Luckily, it appeared the District Attorneys were looking for someone like Barclay as a type of rebuttal witness, to defend Nica from going to prison._

"Please state your name for the jury." It was merely a formality. Everyone knew who Andy Barclay was, if not from the stories of Chucky from the '80s, then from his time overseas.

"Andy Barclay." Andy replied, knowing there wasn't a point to be held in contempt of court. Even when he had spoken, there were hushed whispers about the witness. Andy Barclay, the kid who claimed his doll was possessed by a serial killer. Andy Barclay, the famed Navy sniper that rivaled even Chris Kyle. Andy Barclay, the guy who was rumored to fire the shot that killed Osama Bin Laden. Most rumors were false, though some had truth to them.

"What is your relationship with Nica Pierce?" The prosecutor asked.

"Nothing." Andy said, looking at Nica, who was in a wheelchair. "I just know I was in the right place at the right time, because I was asked to take the stand once I met the attorney here."

"Then why do you think that the defendant is innocent?" The prosecutor asked.

"Because the same thing happened to me in the '90s." Andy admitted.

"Are you referring to those deaths at Kent Academy?" The prosecutor dug deeper.

"I am." Andy replied.

"Could you explain to us, in detail, what happened those nights?" The prosecutor asked, and Andy complied. He detailed what had happened the moment he saw the Colonel with a Chucky doll. Andy told about how Chucky had been a boy named Ronald Tyler, because he wanted to become human in a child's body. At the mention of children, Andy noticed that Nica tensed. Unsure of what exactly it was for, Andy kept talking, mentioning how his friend, Harold Whitehurst, was killed by a grenade that he got on top of, and finished his story when he was led away in a police car.

"No further questions, your honor." The prosecutor said, sitting down. But then, the attorney came in for cross examination.

"Mister Barclay, you claim that your doll was possessed by the soul of Charles Lee Ray, correct?" The attorney asked.

"Yes." Andy admitted, getting a sinking feeling where this was going.

"You do realize that the detective on that case, Michael Norris, denied that there was a killer doll, and it is what caused your mother to be sent to a mental institution for ten years?" Andy tensed, not wanting to hear about what happened to his mother.

"He had to." Andy insisted. "His job was on the line, and was threatened with suspension. He had no choice."

"And why is it, in 1998, after you were arrested at Kent, you told a different story that it was just a ginger midget?" The attorney asked. Andy silently cursed, he knew that somehow, lying about that night would come back to bite him in the ass.

"I did it for the same reasons Mike did." Andy tried. "I knew that no one would believe me." The attorney smiled a wicked grin, before walking back to his desk.

"Nothing further." The judge then spoke.

"Mister Barclay, that was an interesting testimony. It will certainly be noted." The judge announced. "Bailiff, escort Barclay out of here. He's no longer needed." The bailiff came in and led Andy off the witness stand and outside. Andy sighed, hoping that his testimony was enough. Unfortunately, he doubted it. Later, when watching the TV, Andy learned that Nica Pierce was deemed insane anyway, and was being sent to Lochmoor Asylum.

 _Later that year, Andy met a Good Guy doll in his apartment one night. At first, Andy believed it was Chucky, but after some explaining, Andy realized it was Alice Pierce, Nica's niece, trapped in a doll by Chucky. Promising to help each other, Andy and Alice were forced to kill her human body, then destroy Chucky's original body, saving only the head and moving to Andy's cabin._

 _In 2014, Andy had a near grace period of rarely anything going on in his life. Business at his gun shop was booming. He was visiting his mother, De Silva, Glen, and Jade occasionally at Harrogate, more to get a story straight. He was still training Alice in how to use the doll body like Chucky did, in case they were ever attacked again, though there was still much to learn. All seemed to be going well until he was called back in to rejoin the Navy in 2015. This was most in part because his old friend, Tyler, had joined, and he had requested Barclay be with him in Afghanistan._

 _Afghanistan_

 _2015_

Andy entered the Navy tent, just outside of the small village in Afghanistan. Once Andy opened the flap, he was greeted by an old friend.

"Andy, it's good to see you again." Ronald Tyler said cheerfully.

"Just wish it were under better circumstances." Andy replied, shaking the young man's hand. It seemed like almost yesterday when they had fought side by side against Chucky back at Kent Academy, and now, both were in the same Navy unit.

"I heard you had a gun shop back in Chicago. What's happening to it now?" Tyler asked.

"I have Mike watching it until I get back." Andy answered. "It's not like he has too much going on at the station."

"Fair enough." Tyler concluded, before Colonel Williamson walked into the tent.

"Good morning, gentlemen." Williamson announced. "I chose you two to lead the unit because you are the best and brightest. I read up on both of you, and have come to the conclusion that you to will work well together, and have almost the same amount of experience to get the job done."

"We won't let you down, sir." Andy declared.

"That's good Barclay." The Colonel grinned, before laying out a map and pointing to a street. "This here is where we'll begin the transport of supplies. We'll continue on a straight and narrow path through the village, without stopping."

"With all due respect sir, it's extremely dangerous to go out in the open." Andy protested, pointing to various buildings. "The Taliban are holed up here, here, and here. If we go through that street, we may not survive."

"You're not here to question orders Barclay, you're here to follow them." Williamson snarled. "I will let this slide, just this once, because you're the one who put a whole in Bin Laden. Now, you're taking two trucks, Barclay's in one, Tyler in the other."

"But Colonel-" Tyler spoke up.

"That is final." Williamson finished, before walking off.

"Cochran wouldn't make a dumb decision like this." Barclay grumbled, as he and Tyler left the tent to go to their trucks. In an hour, Tyler and Andy were in the back of their armoured transports, ready for the drive down the street.

"What do you think about this, Barclay?" Tyler asked on the radio.

"I think it's a trap. Like an ambush." Andy admitted. "It sounds too simple, and if we keep doing this, men are going to die." Just then, Andy heard a loud noise, almost sounding like a rocket launcher, followed by an explosion.

"Tyler? Tyler?" Andy yelled in his radio, fearing the worst. All that came back was static. "TYLER!" Andy jumped out of the truck, seeing that the transport Tyler was in was turned over and up in flames.

"Oh God, no…" Andy said, his heart sank. Tyler was one of his only real friends from the academy, and now he was gone. There was no time to grieve however, as Andy heard bullets whizzing past him and hitting the ground. Andy dove behind his truck, which stopped, and began shooting the Taliban on the buildings. While looking around, Andy noticed one of the buildings had a landing pad that should not have been there.

"Call an evac to that building!" Andy yelled toward the rest of the unit. "I'm going to clear us a path to the LZ. Give me covering fire!"

"Are you out of your mind!" One of the soldiers in the unit screamed.

"Been accused of worse!" Andy shouted back, shooting another Taliban off the roof. "Just cover my ass!" With that, Andy sprinted towards the building, shooting any terrorists along the way. Andy first went down to the basement, taking out the lights and shooting anyone he saw. At one point, he had to reload, and when a Taliban got too close, Andy bashed his skull in with the stock of his assault rifle. With the basement clear, Andy went back to ground level, killing the last of the terrorists and ascending the stairs. Andy realized that he was completing out of ammo, and threw away the machine gun, pulling out his pistol and making sure he only got headshots. Finally, Andy made it to the roof, where one last terrorist tackled him from behind, causing Barclay to lose his gun. The Taliban began strangling Andy, and he instinctively took out his pocket knife, the same one he gave Tyler back at Kent, and stabbed the man in the neck. The terrorist fell to the side, dead, but Andy got up and kept stabbing him. It wasn't until twenty more stab wounds that Andy realized what he was doing, and threw the knife away. He was acting like a killer, like Chucky. Barclay nearly broke down in shame and embarrassment, but remembering there were still men who were counted on him, he activated his radio.

"The building's clear." Andy simply said, while a helicopter began touching down on the landing pad, ready to get the men out of the village.

Ten minutes later, Andy was back in the tent with the rest of his unit, coughing up blood and regurgitating anything that was in his mouth from the battle. What was supposed to be a simple transport mission became a bloodbath, with half the entire unit dead. Anyone left alive, Andy included, were badly bruised and beaten from the firefight. A few were even in a coma from the explosion. While Andy was pouring water on his head, still coughing up blood in a bucket, he heard the Colonel come in.

"Did you complete the mission?" The Colonel asked. He spoke softly, and there was a pounding in his ears. No one responded. "Did you finish the transport?" Still, no one responded to the question, they were still shaken from what had happened. The pounding was slowly fading, and Andy looked up, confused but had an idea what was said.

"Well, did you get the supplies to to the troops?" Williamson asked, frustrated.

"What the fuck did you just say?" Andy asked, filled with rage. Andy got up, walking towards the Colonel. "What did you say, you fucker?"

"Barclay, don't-" One man in the unit tried to hold Andy back, but he shrugged it off and kept walking towards Williamson.

"You did this, you bastard!" Andy yelled, punching Williamson in the face and knocking some teeth out. "You did this!"

"That's enough, Barclay!" Williamson barked, but Andy kept pummeling him.

"You did this, you hear me?" Andy shouted. "It's because of you, Tyler's dead! I'll kill you myself!" Finally, two other soldiers were able to hold Andy back, and Williamson got back up.

"You are hereby discharged, Barclay." Williamson said. "You're to go on the next plane back to the States, and are never to join the Navy again. Is that clear?"

"As long as I don't take part in your sick shit, fine with me." Andy said coldly. The next morning, Andy was on a flight back to Chicago, being dishonorably discharged for assaulting a superior officer. Andy didn't care though. It's because of that officer that his best friend was dead. If he couldn't kill Williamson like he killed Chucky, then he'd at least be content with never have to being anywhere near him again.

 _Later that year, while watching the news, Andy and Alice heard that Williamson was currently working for the CIA in Chicago. Despite Andy telling her to leave it alone, Alice had found out about what happened in Afghanistan, and still in her doll form, snuck into the CIA office and killed Williamson. The security footage was found to be nothing but static, and Williamson was discovered the next morning to have his throat slit. Andy questioned Alice, and she explained that she couldn't let another madman get away with hurting someone she cared about, revealing that Andy had become close to her, almost like family._

 _In the year 2016, nothing much had changed for Andy. He resumed his business at the gun shop, being in the apartment only when he had to close late in the night. Alice was still training to act completely like a doll, in one of the two circumstances of either facing Chucky again or breaking Nica out of the asylum. Andy began actively torturing Chucky's head, if nothing else for the sheer entertainment of watching his tormentor suffer, and he began keeping more tabs on everyone who had been locked up because of Chucky._

 _Andy's Cabin_

 _2017_

"Hi, I'm Alice, wanna play?" Alice said sarcastically. For the last year or so, Andy had been helping Alice gain more control over her doll body. Now, all that was left was for her to speak in the doll's pre recorded voice. Unfortunately, that appeared to be more difficult than originally thought, as Alice kept saying the words in her normal voice.

"Again." Andy ordered.

"Uncle Andy, I don't think I can do it." Alice mumbled, looking down.

"Alice, I know you can." Andy reassured her. "You were able to track me down in 2013 and kill Chucky when he was in your body. You also killed Williamson last year. I know other people who would give up if they found themselves in your position, but you didn't. You're still finding a way to help your aunt, and destroy Chucky once and for all. Alice looked up, smiling.

"Thanks Uncle Andy." Alice said, hugging Barclay.

"Now, just concentrate. Act natural." Andy advised. Alice closed her eyes, before opening them with a snap.

"Hi, I'm Alice, and I'm your friend till the end." Alice said cheerfully, in the doll voice. "Hi dee ho! Ha ha ha!"

"Good." Andy stated. "And the other lines?"

"Hi, I'm Alice, wanna play?" Alice repeated, before adding the final line in the doll's voice. "I like to be hugged."

"Perfect." Andy simply said. "Good work, Alice."

"I had some help." Alice drawled, still in the doll's voice.

"You can use your normal voice now." Andy suggested, noticing the pitch stayed the same.

"I know, but I want to keep using the doll's, until I see Aunty Nica." Alice admitted. "If we see Chucky again, it won't give away who I am."

"Can't argue with that." Andy muttered, before getting up and pointing to a safe behind his framed Kent shirt. "Good thing he can't hear us in that safe." Andy then began walking out of his cabin, grabbing his coat.

"Where are you going?" Alice asked. "You got a hot date?" Andy just smirked.

"Her name's Rachel." Andy replied, before picking Alice up. "And just in case, I'll have to put you away for now." Andy walked over to his gun cabinet, and opening the middle compartment, placed Alice in the vacant area.

"I shouldn't be gone long." Andy said, before shutting the cabinet and leaving the house, driving to the city for his date with Rachel.

 _The End_


End file.
